Decisions, Decisions
by Eris
Summary: Karen is your average collage student with the challenges of daily life beginning to dull her. That is until she's forced into the land that dreams are made of and she has to make a choice that will change her life.


Title: Decisions, Decisions  
Author: Jessica Schluentz  
Email: Jeslyn2@yahoo.com  
Summery: Karen is your average collage student with the challenges of daily life beginning to dull her. That is until she's forced into the land that dreams are made of and she has to make a choice that will change her life.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or anything to do with the Labyrinth so please don't get any ideas of suing me Mr. Henson or Mr. Lucas. I'm poor and this is all in good fun. Although I'm sure Jareth would be happier with me.  
  
  
Decisions, Decisions  
  
The day before Karen had worked her heart out and it was time for a much needed rest. Between school and the job interview she just knew that she made an ass of herself of all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and wake up in about 2 years. The decorum of her room spoke of simplicity in all its meanings, well everything but her stack of CD's sitting on the dresser that's just waiting to topple over and the trophies shed one during various karate tournaments. Her family always had told her to go out for something useful like a sport of some sort but to face it she just wasn't the "team working" kind of person. Besides who would want to go kick some ball around when you could be throwing people twice your size across a room. Anyway it's far too late to be thinking about things such as this and she had to get some sleep before class tomorrow at 7am. "Nothing should start until 9 nobody's ever up anyway until then," she complained to no one in particular, while flopping her head towards the pillow. Slowly o so slowly the bliss of sleep swept over her. Never suspecting that she would never make it to her class in the morning.  
  
In a cold wet shock Karen arose from what she believed to be her bed terrified. "Note to self never dwell on family life before trying to get a restful sleep," she spoke to herself before making a very important realization, there outside the window it was daylight. "Damn Alarm," she hissed as she attempted to run towards her bathroom to get ready only to discover she wasn't in her room. "What the .... " she trailed of as she tried to ordinate herself. Just then a powerful sense of deja vu' swept over her, but never truly being here she still recognized it. "O Great just great they actually have managed to warp my little mind," she not really complaining but more stated as she finally recognizing where she was. She had awakened to find herself in the childlike room filled to the brim with stuffed animals of Sarah. Just as she formed the thought guess who decides to walk through the door but Sarah herself and then it speaks "Oh Karen I'm glade to see your feeling better."   
"Wait you know me" Karen questions more than just a little confused? "Well of course silly I asked you to come over while the slave drivers were out and help me with Toby why don't you remember." Great now Sarah's face looked concerned now what to do, she had to make a recovery to fix the fracture trust that had formed. So without thinking she had decided to play along hell it might even get her home. "Oh yah sorry little brain fart there," she said as she mentally slapped herself for the stupid comment. "Alright.... you had me worried there for awhile Ren you looked pretty bad for awhile but you seem alright," then the screaming of her brother cut her off. Sarah looked about ready to scream but instead she merely gave an exasperated sigh and said "he really must hate me."   
"I know why don't you try telling him a story," Karen says and smiled at the notion knowing full well what kind of story Sarah would tell and the results of that could bring.   
"Great idea I'll be right back ," she says as she walks out the door leaving Karen alone to her plotting. A smile worthy of the Cheshire Cat worn upon her face.  
"No you won't but I'm going with you I'm not going to miss a chance to meet his royal tightness," she manages to get out low enough through her broad smile. This is gonna be fun.   
  
Chapter II  
"Oh alright, alright knock it off come on" Sarah's voice could be heard from the doorway where Karen was well hiding. "I'll say the words," Sarah threatens ideally then stopping herself. That brought another smile to Karen's face. "Oh please do this is not how I want to spend my night," she silently bids Sarah then coming to the question of just where those little goblins were that were cheering on Sarah as much as she was. Then Sarah on cue says, " Goblin King Goblin King wherever you may be, take this child of mine away from me!" With that Karen hits her head on the doorframe in frustration, "that's not it." Not thinking really she went into the room lifting blankets and such out of the way in a futile attempt to find the nasty little buggers that called themselves goblins and to attract attention. "What on earth are you doing Ren," comes a half-laughed question from Sarah behind her.   
"Oh just looking for something I thought I saw ," Karen meagerly covers with a smile. Then Toby begins to cry again and Sarah's back to yelling at him again.   
"Like that's really gonna help Sarah just put him down and turn off the lights he should go to sleep soon," Karen's almost reaching now for an excuse to hurry the night along there's much more fun thing to be done tonight. "Alright sounds good enough to me," Sarah gets out as she puts the screaming child back to bed.   
"Don't you wish you really did know what to say to get the goblins to take him away RIGHT NOW," and Sarah can't help but smile at Karen's little comment. Sarah nodes her head in approval as Karen walks out the door closely followed by Sarah. Then Sarah turns to turn off the light and Karen's breath is caught in her thought with anticipation.  
" I wish the Goblins would come take you away, Right now," Sarah speaks the blessed words. Karen's brain is screaming in approval as she rushes to grab her backpack out of Sarah's room and make ready for the trip to begin. Ripping it open to do a check her supplies "let's see Discman equipped with CD's, Tennis shoes for walking, and other nick knacks shoved in from class it'll have to do," she manages to say. Then she sprints her way back towards Toby's room where a gust of wind from the doorway lets her know she's right on time to find the Goblin King making his grand entrance. Karen walks over towards Sarah and with a gentle tug at he corner of her sleeve to let her know she's not alone. That gives Sarah a little comfort and regains her courage to stand tall once again and confront the tall elegantly dressed man standing in front of them. "You're him, aren't you? You're the goblin king," Sarah's voice is a little quaky still but she's managing to control it. The scene play out as if Karen didn't even exists in their world. Jareth is now offering Sarah a crystal as a gift and that does it. Karen decides to make her presence noticed. "Hey blond boy nice to see you too," she adds with more than just a hint of sarcasm. Now it's Jareth turn to be confused and gives her a quizzical look, "and just who would you be my dear." Extending her hand towards him "names Karen but most call me Ren. It's most definitely a pleasure." Still unsure as to why she's here or where she came from accepts the pleasantry; not to be upstaged by a mire girl Jareth takes "Ren's" hand in his and brings hers to his lips. " The pleasure is all mine," and the suave that he is gently kisses her hand. As he releases her hand the look on her face must be quite amusing cause even Sarah, who has kept amazingly quite during all this, looks at her perplexed and tight lipped look as if holding back a laugh that could shake the nation. "Back to business now shall we," Jareth tops off with a warm smile. Then they are all standing atop a hill now overlooking the appalling sight that must be the Labyrinth. "Your brother is there in my castle," he adds with pointing to the center of the Labyrinth. "Really you mean that huge building, no wait a minute the only "Castle" in this place is that the one your talking about?" Karen adds now feeling back to her old self. What did her psychology teacher say about it, hiding her true emotions through sarcastic undertones, well so be it.  
"It doesn't look that far," saved by Sarah's comments this time as Jareth turns to rebut her puny comment instead of, by the look in his face, turn Karen into a chicken and let his goblins toy with her.   
"It's further than you think. Time is short. You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever," Karen mouths the words along with Jareth as he says them and disappears. Sarah just looks at her as if she's grown a second head and then just shakes it off as mire coincidence.  
"Well wasn't that nice of him a whole 13 hours to solve this", Karen gestures with her hand toward the gigantic maze.   
"Well come on Ren," Sarah says heading down the hillside towards the labyrinth.  
"Right behind you," Karen calls back towards her. "At least she didn't say come on feet", she mumbles to herself as she chases after her companion that is now nearing the labyrinth gate.  
  
Chapter 3  
As the pair walked up towards the Labyrinth the sound of trickling water beheld their ears. "Oh wow there must be a river or something near by you hear it Ren?"   
Containing the laughter that is willing itself to surface Karen manages to point over towards a pond where a little man relieving himself was just coming into view. "Yah Sarah you found it so you get to name it but might I suggest little Niagara," Karen stutters between laughs. "KAREN," Sarah yells in attempt to sound rash but ends up losing the battle and breaks off into fits of laughter herself. "Excuse us but could you tells us how to get through this labyrinth," Sarah asks politely with the self-control she manages to dig up from who knows where. His only response is a snort pulling up his pants and back to murdering fairies. Looking down at their feet the bodies of the unlucky ones lay slain, but then around from the side come one alive and well. It could be no bigger than the size of her hand and had golden locks of hair that reached well past its feet.   
"Oh wow Ren look at this isn't it sweet," she says as she bids Karen to approach. Karen's response is one of knowledge knowing full well that things aren't what they seem here in the Underground. "Thanks but No I like all my fingers still attached." Before Sarah has a chance to question her friend's response she finds out for herself. "Ow it bit me," Sarah complains as she looks to the man they now knew as Hoggle for an explanation. Karen manages to drum out the conversation between the two by scrutinizing the wall for the way into the Labyrinth. Walking along the dusty trail that leads around the maze she drags her hand along the bricks that form the wall. The grit and plant life that scales the wall give off no hint on to where the door could be.   
"Ren come here I've found it!"  
Rushing along to rejoin her new "friend" they begin their walk into their new adventure. Sarah turns to give Karen a big gin as if she had just accomplished this on her own. And is given a satisfied eye rolling in return.   
"Your really going in there are you?"   
Karen turns back to answer his inquiry, "Ya of course we are, it's not as if we got anything better to do."  
"We have to Toby's in there," Sarah sounds just a tad concerned for her brother now. I guess wishing your only brother away would cause guilt to rise in you.   
Hoggle seems to voice his own thoughts and concerns as he presses on the subject; "you know what's your problems?"  
"No but I'm sure your going to tell us right," Karen adds her own point of view into the matter even though it's fully ignored by the imp in front of them.   
"You take too much for granted," Hoggle continues on as is Karen had never spoken motioning to Sarah then back to Karen "and you's have a smart mouth that will get ya's in ta trouble." If that last comment was meant to reduce the amount of sarcasm directed toward old Hogbrain think again. The next thing he knew Sarah was arguing with him and Karen just stuck her tongue out at him.   
"Smart mouth I'll show him a smart mouth. Come on Sarah let's leave Hogwart to give his pearls of wisdom to the other misfortunate who should pass him by."  
"Don't say I didn't warn you! Yeah," then the slam of the gate roars aloud.  
And with that the take a turn to the left and start the running down what appeared to be an ally in some big city. The overgrown weeds scratched at their feet as they run down the seemingly endless passage. Karen knew there had to be turns around here but just was unable to see them. Everything seemed to continue as one here. Yet as they were warned nothing is ever as it seems in the Underground. Exhausted the two stopped for a short breath, as it seemed they had run a marathon in a few minutes slowly lowering themselves to the welcoming ground below. "It just doesn't end, it goes on and on," Sarah breathed out between pants. Karen just looked at her in an attempt to figure out just where she intended to carry this conversation. "Thank you captain obvious," she mumbled under her breath.  
"What was that Ren I didn't hear you? Are you alright?"  
"Oh nothing just thinking how good it will feel to sit in a hot tub and soak for about and hour. But I seem to find myself here, on this dirt covered path with vines around my bum, covered in who knows what and locked in a gigantic maze by a man that calls himself the Goblin King. Other than that I'm just peachy, how's your day been," she finishes with a smile. That brings a sly grin to Sarah's face still to tired to really laugh at anything.  
"Let's rest for a few and then go on alright Sarah I need to change my shoes," she finishes pulling her backpack around to the front and pulling out her second pair of shoes.   
"Allo"  
Both girls turn suddenly questioning where it came from. Looking directly behind her Karen spots the fuzzy lil blue worm that had just greeted them. Pushing back the filthy shoes that once adorn her feet back into the pit of her backpack.  
"Did you just say hello?"  
"No he said 'allo but that's close enough," Karen answers for the worm perched directly in front of her now after turning around. Grinning to her comrade Karen made her way over across the walkway to the wall on the other side now knowing where they were. As the worm continued to offer Sarah tea and advise Karen had already pushed her way to the next set of turns. One of those polite "can you listen to me for one moment" cough's got Sarah's attention and noticed she was on the other side of the wall.   
"Thank you, you've been an incredible help," Sarah politely finishes. Making to turn to their left the worm again stops them.  
"Don't go that way. Never go that way."   
::Oh no you don't ::thought Karen "Wait Sarah we really should go this way trust me on this one."   
"But he told us not to go down there shouldn't we heed his advise?" Sarah still the confused trusting girl she is still wanted to continue down to the right. ::What to do, I could go along with Sarah down the right road and probably still come out with the outcome of only meeting Jareth in enough time for Sarah to defeat him. Ya I know what that leads to the right. If I go left it will lead strait to the Goblin City and then to Jareth. Maybe, just maybe, I could change his plan for Sarah, but then again what if I can't?:: What to do left or right, Decisions, Decisions.   
  
Chapter 4  
The decision was made even before Karen had arrived at the Labyrinth. Why would she be here if it weren't to change the whole outcome of the play that was their lives?   
"I'm sorry Sarah but I really think I should go this way if you want you can come too. Just do what you think is right for you."  
Taken back a bit by her friends confrontation Sarah took a few seconds to really answer what she thought was in the best interest of Toby and herself.   
"Alright Ren you go that way and I'll meet you in the center of the city," Sarah had made her choice she just hoped her friend knew what she was doing. Seeing the concerned look on Sarah's face almost made Karen change her mind on leaving her by herself. ::She can do this on her own I've seen it. Plus just try to remember the look on Jareth's face as she finally refuses him.:: There that did it, all she had to do was keep her mind on the sorrowful look of Jareth and say her goodbye. "I'll be fine Sarah you know me tough as nails. You just be careful alright." They embraced one another as if they weren't going to see each other ever again and promised to take care of themselves. ::Damn not gonna cry, nope:: but the soft sigh of Sarah finally did Karen in and a solitary tear made it's way down her flustered cheek. Would they ever see each other again only time could tell. Then they made there way down opposite paths with not one look back.   
  
Jareth sat in his throne room, bored really, with nothing much to entertain him other than the idiotic fools around him that called themselves goblins. Materializing a crystal into his hand Jareth begins to gaze into its depth and wish upon it to shop him the girls that were braving his Labyrinth. Suddenly Sarah appears inside making her way through the white stone wall of the inner Labyrinth. Marking every turn she make with an arrow with her red lipstick. "Oh now that's not going to last to long Sarah good try though. There is no cheating the labyrinth, it makes sure of that." As Jareth speaks the little goblins that reside under the stones flip Sarah's mark over making it disappear as if it never existed. That frustrates Sarah and she throws her lipstick to the ground making it ricochet off a nearby wall. Slightly frustrated with the turn of events Jareth averts his attention for a moment to the screaming child in the middle of the room. Growing impatient he being taping the riding crop in his had on his boot in a drumming pattern "Would you kindly leave him alone so he will shut up!" Directing his anger toward the goblins that we lounging about his throne room. It became relatively quite around him and satisfied with that, turns back to his crystal. "Now where is you smart mouth friend Sarah? She didn't attempt to venture out on her own now did she? Not incredibly too bright. Well let's see, Ah there you are Karen farther than expected too and all alone too. Maybe you have more intelligence than I gave you for. You've managed to surprise me, that doesn't happen too often. And for good reason once someone surprises me they only make that mistake once, they don't get a second chance." Turning from the crystal and confronted with another problem, the child had begun crying again and Jareth needed time to organize his thoughts. These too women intrigued him even though they were complete opposites of one another. Sarah the dreamer and Karen the realist-smartmouth. Both were beautiful each in their own way Sarah with her luscious dark brown hair reaching the small of her back and equally rich brown eyes. Karen a bit different, Blond hair tied up in a high ponytail but if let free must reach her middle back. She had blue eyes that were so dark that appeared to be pools of the clearest waters with just the hint of green along the center. What was he thinking! Feeling his thoughts muddying once again Jareth lets the rhythm of the labyrinth flow through him. Standing now he can almost hear the heartbeat of the labyrinth creating it's own beat for him. With a smile now feeling a song take over, "You remind me of the Babe....."   
  
Chapter 5  
"Chickens, what is with this place and Chickens?"  
Karen is now wading and kicking through the maze of hedges and, well poultry. There must be at least a dozen at her feet and they all insisted to peck her feet as if it was made out of something edible. "Will you get away from me or I'll turn you all into Colonel Sanders you hear!" As she walks by to turn down the next corner one of the more persistent ones tries to go for her kneecap. Picking it up by the neck and having to resist the urge to ring it's neck right there she practically yells in its face, "Would you like to be the regular or extra crispy piece ?! I'm not kidding now shoo!" After her little display of anger management Karen turns the next corner throwing the frightened chicken behind her. Then to be confronted with yet another dead end. "Great Just Great! I thought this was supposed to lead strait to the Goblin City. What I need is a hedge trimmer. Get through this in no time, but nooooo I had to pack an extra pair of shoes instead." Through all her grumbling Karen was now oblivious as to what was going on all around her. Rattling of leaves and bushes had seemed to startle everything within hearing distance. Even the chickens had seemed to be scared off and that's what had finally caught her attention. The lack of pecking at her feet brought her thoughts back on task and her senses on alert. The dull rattling seemed to increase to the left of her and that allowed her to drop in "kick ass now ask questions later mode" instincts taking over. That seemed to be the distraction from the left for the next thing Karen knew she was being attacked on all four sides by the plants themselves. Vines shot out as if possessed and attempted to wrap around her throat and limbs. "Shit forget hedge trimmers what I need is a chainsaw!" She attacked the vegetation with grabs and tugs of her own in a futile attempt at defending herself. She was doing quite well actually against living plant life unarmed but alas it was not to be. The plants had surrounded her and allowed her no room to escape. Slowing as if teasing its prey it began inclosing on her. The next thing she knew Karen was hanging upside down by her ankles. Apparently done for the moment the noise settled down and the rattling died away. Whatever had attacked her was waiting for something or someone and all she could do now was wait. Wait for death or to become lunch, suddenly the chickens didn't seem that bad.   
  
Chapter 6  
Now surrounded by chickens and still hanging upside down Karen was beginning to feel lightheaded. She had been hanging here for what felt like hours and was loosing feeling in her legs, not to mention the headache she had developed. With a start Karen began to hear footsteps. "Well, well aren't we in a predicament," came the mocking tone Karen was begging to despise.   
"Not one word Jareth I mean it" Karen thrashed around in an attempt to turn her body to face him. Only to come up what must have appeared to him like that of a fish making it's last fight on a fishing line. Hearing his snort of contained laughter. Great she was only adding to his amusement. "My dear you appear as if your in some sort of a tangle," Jareth mused on pressing on seeing her discomfort.   
"Oh Ha Ha Jareth, a regular comedian, now are you just going to stand there or are you planning on cutting me down anytime soon?"  
"Now why would I do that you look so venerable up there, just like a little goblin child." Oh he was enjoying this way too much. Her sharp tongue wouldn't be able to get her out of this one either.   
"I'll get you down all you have to do is one thing."   
"And what exactly would that be now?" Karen pushed on obviously giving him her full attention. "Go on I'm listing"  
Jareth could only grin wider now "simple all you have to do is Beg." Oh that did it now Karen was pissed now, first of all she get dragged in this reality, then to find out that she's friends with Sarah and forced to participate in this ridiculous maze. Now, Now he wanted her to beg for her right to stand upright in the world. "Jareth do you know what NFW stands for?"  
Taken back by her tone Jareth almost walked away, almost. She would give in, her pride might take a step back but it would be all for the better. "Come now Karen you do want to be freed before it comes back right? I'm sure your friends here would be thankful to help you change your mind." With that he lifted one of the Chickens directly in front of her face. The flapping of its wing and the disgusting smell of it made her quickly rethink her decision. "Alright just get those things away from me please." With a pause rethinking her strategy. "And you have to take me to the castle beyond the Goblin City."   
"You know I can't do that you must finish this on your own Karen or Toby will be mine forever."  
"Listen here, look at me Jareth , down here" Jareth brings himself down to one knee in an attempt to make eye contact with the flustered woman. "I'm not here for Toby, to tell you the truth I could care less if you make him one more goblin or not. I'm not supposed to be here even I'm not even in this reality, this is Sarah's fight not mine. Cut me down and take me to your castle I'll show you everything that will help me prove I'm telling the truth. And after I'm done and if you still don't believe me you can throw me head first into the bog of eternal stench. Now Please Jareth, Goblin King get me out of here, I beg you please."  
Jareth attempted to look into her eyes and attempt to look into her soul allowing him tell whether or not she was being truthful. For a few seconds he caught himself lost in the endless pools that were her eyes. He could drown in such depths. He had to get her someplace where he could talk to her in privet. With that realization Karen and Jareth abandon their current position to a more hospitable one, his castle. Leaving the Chickens behind in an ocean of glitter.   
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Slowly blinking away the confusion that adorned Karen's face she began to look around herself. Sitting in the middle of the Goblin Kin's throne room and surrounded by scruffy looking goblins was quite an impressive sight. Taking in the awe inspiring sight of it all Karen found herself wishing for human contact to describe the new sensation that ran through her as she sat there. Wonder and complete amazement filled her brain, as she could do nothing but gaze around the room before. "Well you're here now would you like to try and explain all this to me? That is unless you'd like it better back where you were." Jareth motions like he is about to send her back to the carnivorous plant, sending chills down Karen's spine. "NO, no that's quite alright. Tell me Jareth where is Sarah right now?"  
"Concern for ones fellow comrade, How touching. Really I didn't think you cared since the two of you split up. Why did you split up anyhow Karen? It's not as if you knew exactly where you were going, that much was obvious." As he says this he leans down to Karen and brushes a lock of hair out of her face and then plucks a twig out that had nestled there. Then flicking the intrusive piece away from him and into a corner of his chamber. Then he turns back to face her, hiding the smile that threatened to appear upon his own face.  
"To be honest with you I thought I could make my way here without much trouble. Being attacked by shrubs hadn't even crossed my mind. Anyway on that topic why don't' you have a guard dog like normal people? And where is Sarah? You keep changing the subject what's wrong Jareth, afraid a little girl will beat your big bad Labyrinth?" The look in his eyes told her that maybe it would be a good idea to lay off the sarcastic comments for awhile. Although something else was hidden there as well, could that be compassion, even humor she saw there flicker there in his mismatched eyes? Before she got the chance for a second glance he had blinked and started to turn away from her. Gods he was handsome, How in all the Underground Sarah could refuse his love was beyond her comprehension.   
"Your friend is currently at the Knockers with her new companion, A rather large fellow. Come take as look."  
Karen slowly got up cautiously; feeling still not fully restored to her legs after hanging upside-down for so long, and walked towards the Goblin King sitting in his throne. Just like he had said Sarah was attempting to figure out which door to take, that would lead to the next part of the Labyrinth.   
"Now that I have shown you Sarah I'd like for you to explain to me why it is your not supposed to be here. Quickly now for I am not a patient man and have much to attend to."   
"All right just one sec alright," Karen yells back as she heads back to the middle of the room where her backpack lies. Digging through it she begins fling papers and other assorted items away in disgust not finding what she was looking for hitting an inebriated goblin in the process waking him from his slumber. "There you are," Pulling out her Discman she lays it down to the side and closes back up her now completely unorganized backpack then flings it onto her back. Gingerly picking up the CDs player she carries it over to Jareth who is watching her with great interest now.   
"You see your highness I come from a place where Sarah, the Labyrinth, even you Jareth, are characters in a movie. Nothing but a combined effort of some great theatrical minds making a movie of pure entertainment. As you will see or rather hear my evidence of what I say now is true you will have no question as to what I say is the truth. You just have to trust me. All I want to do is change the outcome of that movie, by helping you win. Here put these on like this," Karen demonstrates by putting the earphones on herself then motioning to Jareth how to do the same. "Now tell me if this sounds even remotely familiar," now placing her Labyrinth soundtrack in the player. Finding what see was looking for; she turns the volume up and hands over the earphones. As "Magic Dance" plays on in his ears Jareth's expression goes through a wide variety of emotions, but the most common was of complete shock. Finally had enough Jareth hands over the earphones in complete silence. "Jareth are you alright?" Karen's voice is now one of concern. "Well do you believe me now? Don't just sit there gawking throw something, kick a goblin, throw a crystal at one, anything. Please Jareth say something at least," now pleading. With a start Jareth then grabs Karen and sits her in his lap, to whisper in her ear, "That my dear...That sounds nothing like me. I have a much more sultry voice." Jareth looks back up to her attempting to rid Karen of her concern for him and put more pleasant thoughts in her mind. Inside he was another story; inside he was nothing short of panicking. How could one woman have the knowledge to change his entire future and alter history? She could make a very powerful ally. It would be in his best interest to keep her close, but just how close would he be able to get without loosing himself.  
"Well you are most defiantly ok," she was able to give him one of her own flirtatious smirks. What was she doing? Flirting with him! What was wrong with her, must be some sort of hormone imbalance from sitting on his lap, which she found herself enjoying rather immensely. Attempting to get up she only found his grip on her had tightened not allowing her to even budge. Looking back to his eyes now she saw something else in there, now there was a look of passion.   
"Do you want my help or not Your Highness?" Karen had to change the subject anything to get him to stop looking at her like that.  
"What exactly did you have in mind my dear?"  
"Continue on as planed, go see Hoggle as and have him give her the peach. When she come here to your castle to face you alone that's when you spring the trap."  
Jareth still puzzled as to what exactly she was referring to gave her a questioning glance and a slight grin. "And just what would that be?"  
Well the Hall has been rented, the musicians engaged, it was now time to see if Sarah could really dance. Karen pleased with the turn of events merely gave Jareth a most sinister smile, "Why Jareth what else but me."  
  
Chapter 8  
A few hours had past and Jareth had left Karen to attend to her "Scheming" as he called it. Crouched upon the throne of the goblin king Karen had been attempting to hatch a plan that would be worthy to call her own and leave Sarah uninjured in the process. As of yet not only had they stank, they were capable to join the level of the BOES. Maybe it was she was taking on too many responsibilities, but she had promised Jareth to have a means of defeating Sarah by the time he got back from "the dance."   
"Why do I have to be the responsible one? It's not Fa..." catching herself in mid sentence. "Woa I've been hanging with Sarah way too long," smiling at the thought. All right it was time to get back to work. By the Gods did she miss the company of Jareth. It was when he was around that she had her best plots and ideas. He inspired her to no end and allowed her to do the things she'd only dreamed of. The fanfic she was capable to come up with even had shocked her when it came to writing him. Then it hit her like a tone of bricks; it was so easy it was foolish really. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Since she wasn't able to come up with it early it had to because of all the ruckus around here. The Goblins seem to grow louder with each thought that threatens to enter your brain.   
"Its no wonder Jareth is always kicking the lot of you. You never seem to shut up, it's a wonder Jareth gets any work done at all around you all." Throwing a rock that happened to be near the throne at the disturbing little imps and satisfactory smashing into one of their heads.  
With that little venting done onto no goblin in particular the lashing of light announced the owner of the castle had returned home. "Did you enjoy your dance love?"  
From the look upon his face he was just as heartbroken as in the movie. The sorrow that was etched upon his face torn at her heart and Karen would do anything to rid him of that pain. Jareth just nodded in her general direction and continued on towards his thrown to sulk. Standing up to relinquish his seat Karen made a decision then and there when it came between choosing between Jareth and Sarah there was no choice really. He had her heart as he always had and she would sacrifice anything and everything for him.   
Sitting now Jareth had the bridge of his nose cradled between his thumbs and forefingers in a futile attempt to relieve him of the stress Sarah had caused him. Going around him Karen gently places her hands upon his shoulders to give him a quick back massage. Twisting and easing the knots that had formed there into remission. A moan of satisfaction filled the air and brought a grin to Karen as she leaned down to speak to him, "although I'm sure we both would enjoy it if I kept this up, I'm forced to remind you that Sarah will soon be arriving," Karen had to remind him. That brought each and every one of the knots she had rid him of return in a flash. Upset at the reaction she had caused him she continued on moving down to speak into his ear softly as a lover's whisper.   
" We have to prepare if we are to create the right atmosphere for when she arrives."   
"I assume you have a plan then love?"  
"Of course Jareth, was there ever a doubt?"  
  
Sarah ascended the stairs to the Escher Room cautiously, attempting to take in her surroundings. Just the way the room was designed was nauseating. Tentatively Sarah rounds the next corner to come to an abrupt stop, having run right into the chest of Karen.   
"Oh Karen it's soooo good to see that you're alright. I wasn't sure if you had made it. Have you been here long?" Sarah continues to ramble questions on in a vain attempt to comfort herself that Karen was indeed alive and weal. Then grasping her into a tight hug threatening to take away all her breath. So Sarah was unaware of what or who was approaching from behind her.   
"Sarah calm down alright, I'm fine. Let me go alright I do need to breath you know." Released from the death grip she had her in Karen then continues, "So what do you plan to do now?"  
Sarah seemingly a little relieved goes to explain her plan to confront the Goblin King and take back her brother. That is until she's interrupted by the clicking of footsteps behind her. Turning abruptly to find out where the noise was coming from she never had a chance to give off even a squeal of shock.   
"Well Sarah", Karen continues on now with only a hint of a mocking tone in her voice, "I believe you already know the master of the castle."  
Having remained silent during their prattling it was now Jareth's turn to place their plan into phase. Wrapping an arm protectively around Karen's waste he finally speaks, "if you two are done with the pleasantries may I interrupt." Giving Sarah his usual wolfish grin, then turning to Karen to place a small yet tentative kiss upon her forehead. Sarah now looking a little more that confused goes to question the scene that is playing out before her. "Karen I," stuttering a bit, "what I mean is what in all that's holy is going on?"   
"Sarah it should be easy for even you to figure that out." Then to press on the point turns to Jareth and then kisses him fully on the lips. Jareth startled by the woman now standing in front of him kissing him hard on the lips, leaving no room for confusion as to what the two of them appeared to look to the observing party. This had not been apart of the plan, it was simple, appear to Sarah as if the two had become involved and therefor distract her from the fact that she was almost out of time. Quick, easy, and to the point with the problem solved, everyone goes home happy. But this, well this wasn't supposed to happen, but who was he to refuse a young woman what she desired Jareth thought. Now adding his own emotion and passion to the kiss. To Karen it was a shock to find him responding to her actions, and oh was he responding. Plastered to his front as if trying to squeeze them into becoming one entity. It had become quite clear to her that it was time to end the dramatic scene. Slowly pulling herself off him in a vain attempt to catch her breath that it had appeared he had drained her entirely of the life giving gas. As she went to return back at his side he gave her a smug grin that said "Ya that's right I'm hot stuff."   
Visibly upset by what is in front of her and the treachery on her supposedly "friend's" part Sarah began to rush at Karen with Ramming speed. Being caught off guard the next thing Karen knew she was on the ground with Sarah pummeling her fists into her face. Throwing fists wildly Sarah had managed to land a few good blows before Karen even gathered her thoughts as what to do next.  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU MANIAC!" Karen squealed at Sarah in a hopeless attempt to end this with out having to cause Sarah more pain that she had already suffered. One right hook to her jaw later and it was go time. Easily flipping Sarah over and placing herself on top she attempted to pin her down in submissive position. All her years of sparring bigger and much more experienced fighters had done its lessons well. Pinning Sarah with her face to the floor and arm wrapped around to her own back it allowed Sarah the only movement of her legs which Karen just so happened to be sitting on. The Thirteen chimes of the clock had begun just as the scuffle had ended and that had appeared to take all the fight out of Sarah.   
Jareth bends down to look Sarah in the eye as he speaks to her with the smug look of satisfaction written all over his face, "well Sarah it appears that you're all out of time now doesn't it. Well it's been fun but the sad truth is you've lost, now your baby brother is mine to do with as I please." Shock filled Sarah's face as she realized she had fallen for their trap. Then gazing up to Karen to give her one last look of unmeasureable pain.  
"Goodbye Sarah, I'm really sorry it had to be this way," Karen manages to get out just as the 13th strike of the clock is heard. And with that Sarah disappears.   
  
Chapter 9   
Lowering herself to the ground Karen is now able to feel the wounds that Sarah had managed to inflict upon her. By the taste rolling around in her mouth it felt as if she had even managed to bust her lip open.   
Letting the adrenaline rush settle down inside of her she turn to look up at Jareth who happened to be looking down at her in puzzlement. "Well that was certainly different then the ending I was aware of, to tell you the truth I've never had two women fight over me before." Great just what he needed another inflation of his already expansive ego. Then to Karen's surprise he knelt down beside her and with the sleeve of his shirt gently wipes the trickling blood from the crock of her mouth. "Are you alright love?"  
"Ya I'll live, thanks for helping out next time feel free to jump right in," looking up to him to smile at him. Then the pain of the cut inside her mouth brought the grin from her face back down just as soon as it had appeared. Grimacing still Jareth cups her face in his hand to bring her eyes to his.   
"Jareth you did send Sarah back home right? No memory of what happened here and Toby safe in his crib right. Please tell me you did as I wished, I asked for so little."   
"Really you think I'd deny you anything you ask after all you did for me?"  
"You didn't answer the question Did you Jareth"  
"Yes, Yes the child and his sister have returned safely to their home unaware of what had transpired here. Happy now?"   
Cocking one eyebrow in mock concentration then turning back to look at him "honestly not quite I am still stuck here with you."  
With an arrogant grin he pulls her closer to whisper in Karen's ear, "I am the Goblin King and Ruler of the Labyrinth. I posses the power to make dreams come true and you think I would be unable to do a simple task as return one girl back to her own land and time." Throwing his head back to laugh in his own amusement. All Karen could do is sit there and thinking to herself So when's he going to say "Well laugh."  
Smiling at the thought she turns back to Jareth who had finished his little self-indulgence.  
"Well my dear do you really wish to leave so early? Our fun could be just beginning."   
Lowering her head thinking on that well put point she had to consider her choices. Then with her decision made she looked back up to him, "you know Jareth I would love to stay here with you but I know a certain group of people who would love to meet you." Thinking back to her listian friends back home. "I just better not regret this." With that they were off to new territory to explore and pester.   
  



End file.
